Temporary Goodbyes
by Sam99
Summary: Annabeth Chase gets eaten by her fatal flaw -pride- and forgets to say goodbye to her boyfriend, who is going out to war for 2 months in sea. As he is fighting for is life in Poseidons underwater kingdom, she is being eaten by guilt. Finally, when the 2 months end- but what happens if Percy doesn't come home?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've been spitting out stories and chapters fast- so bare with me. This is my second story- please check out my first- The princess and the wanted- thanks! I have a poll up for that and please review!**

UNKNOWN POV

"I HATE YOU!"

"Annabeth, please, calm down. I di-"

"Don't even, Percy Jackson, I don't want to see your face anymore- got that?!" The door slammed, leaving the Poseidon cabin empty and alone.

ANNABETH POV

I can't believe him! Getting mad over- well- whatever we got mad over! But I know I'm right, because I'm daughter of ATHENA! What's he? Poseidon! Known for stupidity.

I got into bed. Well, he'll apologize again, like he always does. So, with that, I fell asleep feeling triumphant.

The next morning I got up and took my time before I went to breakfast, making myself extra pretty so any of Percy's doubts will be blown away. Then, I walked to breakfast. I was greeted by a pissed off Thalia, glaring at me with so much hatred. If looks could kill...

"WHERE in Hades were _you, _Huh?"

I looked at her blankly. "What do you mean? Is it your birthday? No, no. what?"

She shook me. "Percy was looking everywhere for you! And you didn't even show up because you had to much pride! You stupid, stupid girl!"

I glared. "Who do you think you're calling stupid! I don't get what you're- wait. No, no, no, no, no! What's" I gulp. "today?"

"Thursday, the 22nd. Ring a bell?!"

I sat down, feeling dizzy. "I-I forgot. How could I forget? Percy- he-he-" I burst into tears.

Thalia softened a bit. "Hey, you'll see him soon, right? He's the great Percy Jackson. Nothing will happen."

I shook my head, tears still falling. "No, you're right. I had too much pride to remember. Too much, and now he's gone for 2 months! What will I do? I-I need him... I took him for granted and now he's gone!" I sobbed harder. Why you ask? Because my 17 year old boyfriend just went to underwater war, and I didn't even say goodbye.

**Like it? Huh? Huh? Huh? Please review. My other story will get as exciting as this one soon, don't give up! I will put a new chapter for both stories tomorrow. (please check out my other story, it's a bit slow now, but tomorrow's chapter is definitely hooking. Thanks again!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Wow, everyone seems to like this story, first day and I already have followers- Thanks! Now, this chapter will be Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy POV, and I will update again soon. Btw- sorry if my chapters are a bit short. **

THALIA POV

I glanced over at Annabeth. It's been two days since Percy left and shes been a wreck. She doesn't eat, sleep(only in Percy's bed), or talk anymore. We have been able to force some water in her, but that's it. She spends the whole day, blankly staring at the ocean, and at night, the ceiling in her cabin. I hoped I wasn't to hard on her, but what do you expect? My cousin was a wreck, and now he may get hurt because he's too distracted about Annabeth. I don't want him getting hurt, but Annabeth needs to get a move on. That's it! Thalia Grace will get Annabeth to crack if it's the last thing she does!

Wait- Did I just describe myself in third person?

ANNABETH POV

I sat there, like I do everyday. On the sand, about 3 feet from the where the ocean swallows the sand up, staring at the horizon. I was wearing the usual, Percy's t-shirt, his sweatshirt, my sweatpants, and sneakers. My hair was up, and I had replaced my camp necklace with Percy's because he left it here. I sat there, staring, and no thoughts going through my mind. Athena came by the other day, coming to me with plans of Olympus, but I ignored her and sat, staring. She left, after hours of trying to get me to think, but with no success. The only thing I thought about was Percy. I know now how much he means to me, and shows me how much I took him for granted. A silent tear slides down my dead-staring face, but I do not wipe it away. I let it fall, and continue to stare, waiting for the day to end.

PERCY POV

Shit! A _hellhound _almost beat me? What's wrong with me? I'm sure Annabeth would tell me, then- NO. She hates you, never wants to see your face, remember? She didn't even say goodbye.

I now sat in my bedroom, or underwater bedroom, on my bed. It was my break shift, like everyday, from 4-6 PM. I was supposed to sleep, or eat, but forget that. I couldn't get myself to. I eat, enough so I can save my comrades in war, but not enough for me. That's what I've always done, though, right? Done just enough for everyone but me. I looked at the clock. 4:02. UGH! How long does time take?! Then, laying down on my bed, I fell asleep for the first time in 2 days of hell.

In my dream I was in a big room, staring at the Titan who started this. _Oceanus._ There he was, standing in pearls, thinking the world of himself. I scoffed. LOSER. To bad he can't hear me. That would be something, right? Hah. Then, a naiad came in.

"Lord, we are preparing to attack Camp Half-Blood, and they don't suspect a thing." I nearly choked. What? My friends... oh no... no no no no! Why do they have to make things so hard, huh?

Oceanus coughed, then smiled. He looked like a cat, who just killed a mouse. Triumphant, yet psycho. "Good, Liam, good. I will do the honors, of course, you will hold off Poseidon. They won't suspect a thing..."

Then, my dream shifted. I was in my cabin, yet so was someone else. Annabeth? Probably stealing all my stuff... wait. Is she- is she crying? I watched her sob into my pillow, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Percy. So, so sorry..." She sobbed some more. Seeing her like this made my heart shatter. I started to tear up.

"Annabeth, it's okay. See? I'm fine!" My voice cracked. She couldn't hear me obviously. Then she looked toward me, and I ran over to her, hugging her, but I just went through her. "Annabeth-" my voice cracked again, "what did you do to yourself?" She was as skinny as a twig, a bit dehydrated, and had bags under her eyes. I stood there, crying, looking at her suffer. I started to yell at my dream, if that's possible. "You think this is funny?! Huh!? Change it, change the dream, please. I can't handle this..." I was whispering now, and finally, I woke up.

**Did you like it? ****Please review!**** A bit of percabeth, yet not at the same time. I don't know, but I thought it was cute. I also have another story, if you don't mind checking it out. It's a bit slow, yes, but my next chapter will be really good! I have a poll for it, too. Thanks and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hozven here! What's up? I am just relaxing in the last moments of winter vaca. I am so upset because of school *tear, tear* Anyway, this is my next chapter, so, enjoy!**

**P.S.****In this chapter Annabeth turns into a little bitch, because her pride (fatal flaw) is forcing her to not be sad, for she thinks that shows weakness. So, instead, she converts it into being mad, and takes it out on everyone else. This takes place about a month and a half into the 2 months Percy's gone.**

ANNABETH POV

"What." I snapped, my voice hard as steel. Thalia looked at me in surprise, I guess because I haven't talked in about a month and a half or that I was mean. Whatever. I didn't care anymore. I was suddenly mad- mad about no Percy, mad that Poseidon had to take him, mad that Oceanus couldn't stay in his little Tatarus world. I was mad, no seething, that nobody seemed to care like I did. Then, I burst. White-hot anger came out of nowhere and suddenly my feet were up and walking to the mess hall. I didn't know what I was doing, but I was hungry and wanted food, NOW. Thalia got up, obviously confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I looked at her, my eyes furiously glaring at her.

"Why do you care? You didn't seem to care about Percy." I stated, looking ahead, my voice calm yet full of anger.

Thalia stopped suddenly, but I kept walking, not caring what she did. I didn't care anymore, I didn't care about anything but him.

"What?!" Thalia yanked me backward, and forced me to look her in the eyes. "Are you KIDDING ME?! We all miss him, we all cry, and we are all worried, but we don't show it to be strong FOR YOU! And then you come and say we don't care?! Annabeth, you don't know what your talking about!" With that, Thalia stormed away, but I didn't care. I walked into the mess hall and slammed m hand on the table, startling everyone. Did I mention I was hungry?

THALIA POV

How dare she? I mean, I get she misses him and everything, but, still. Say I don't care about my cousin? The one who saved me from being a tree? The one who was always there for me? Wow. So wrong. I mean, the camp has been keeping their mouths shut for Annabeth- and she says we didn't care?! I walked to the ocean, but only made it a few steps toward the sand before I got slaughtered by a wave. What the hell? I sputtered salt water. Then I looked out to the sea... wait- is that...? Percy?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the hold up- did I mention I hate school? Yeah, well, hate it. So, here's your chapter- enjoy!**

PERCY POV

I slammed into something really hard. Opening my eyes and cursing, I realized I woke up and slammed into the side of my bed. _ow. _I shuddered at the dream... the dream! Oceanus! I have to save the camp, and my friends. And- and Annabeth. I slapped myself. Pull yourself together, Percy. NOW. I can't start crying, I have to sneak away unnoticed so Oceanus thinks his plan is in action. Then I attack. Not really much of a plan, but, well, I've always been a wing-it type of person. I do first, fail later if nothing works out.

Sneaking out into the main battlefield, I swim about a mile east of the castle, then advance toward Camp Half-Blood. Hopefully not to many people will see me.

I made it past the main war without attention, finally running- well, swimming into Oceanus. He was calmly making his way toward the expecting camp. New rage built up in me, and I decided to go for the surprised attack. I swam up a bit more so I was visible if he turned around. It was a wonder how he didn't sense me yet. Then, I yelled. On the top of my lungs, and was going to attack, but the look on his face was priceless. He jumped 30 feet in the water and screamed like a girl! I started cracking up, and was soon on the floor, choking on my laughs.

I know, I know. Percy you wasted your perfect opportunity or attack and now you are laughing at a seriously powerful Titan who cares? I got myself together to see a glowering titan.

I cleared my throat and said- "I didn't know that all powerful Titans screamed like little girls!" Then I lost it again, laughing all over again. He had so much hate in his eyes... man, if looks could kill.

When I stopped laughing I got serious. "I'm sorry Oceanus, but, I'm not going to be able to let you hurt my friends." He took a surprised step back- as if asking how did I know, then smirked.

"Oh really? A demigod against me? In my realm? Hah. Fine." Then, in moments, the ocean was swirling around, in battle.

THALIA

I was ambushed by another wave before I got up moping wet. I wasn't even on the sand yet! Then I ran to Chiron.

He was next to me in an instant, and so was the camp. He yelled.

"Campers! In battle position! NOW!" Everyone was rushing around, nervous and upset. Annabeth came out of her cabin, bags under her eyes- yet they disappeared almost when she saw what was going on.

"What's happening?! Do you think it could be..." Her voice faltered. Percy. That's what I thought, too. I hate not being able to breathe underwater. Ughh! I feel so useless to him. I just want to destroy whoever is hurting him and get him home safe. We all missed him so much.

We were in our positions, when the few on the tops of the hills were screaming on the top of their lungs. We joined them, running.

I didn't even have to ask what it was- because very far away, were 2 ginormous hurricanes, one with Oceanus, and the other was being controlled by none other than, Percy Jackson.

**I AM SO SORRY that you all had to wait for this chapter- I've just been so busy. Please review! I also posted a new chapter for The Princess and the Wanted. Please check it out and review! Thanks all! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! My free day is today! Yay! Anyway, I apologize very much so for not posting in a while, it's just this HELL called school is in the way. Anyway, sorry about the short chapter, but I think you will like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Percy POV

In no time, we were about only a few miles from camp, and in our own hurricanes. We were battling over water control, and I was winning, for now. What to do? Oh! Oh. Well, there is one thing, but I will probably die. I must protect the people and place I love though, and Annabeth. _Annabeth. _I let a silent tear slide down my cheek, and took a deep breath. _Goodbye Annabeth. I love you. _

Annabeth POV

"No... No!" I screeched, as soon as I realized what Percy was doing. I ran frantically into the water off the hill, but didn't get a few feet without getting pummeled. I probably would've drowned if Thalia didn't yank me up.

"What?! What happened?!" She screamed, a frantic look in her eyes.

"Percy, he is killing himself for- for us!" I said, now sobbing.

She hardened. "When I get my hands on him I'll... wait, dead? As in- in dead?!" Then she started to cry, too, as we clung to each other, soaked.

We both were screaming his name, but we were lucky if it got a few feet over the waves. "KELP HEAD!" Thalia screamed, her usual voice shrill and in pain. Soon, Chiron lifted up back to the hill as we sat, in amazement now.

There my boyfriend was, using all the power he had, swallowing up Oceanus. Seconds seemed like hours and we watched the fight go back in forth.

_Come on, percy. Swallow him in Tatarus! _

Then, the waves got so big we couldn't see. A few minutes later, the waves stopped, the water went back into the right place on the beach, and the winds were not so strong anymore, leaving a soaked camp and soaked crying people. We looked up, an I almost laughed. There was my boyfriend's hurricane, lone and up there, still turning.

_HE DID IT!_

Then, before I could celebrate my amazing boyfriend's accomplishments, his hurricane abruptly stopped, and I watched in horror as my boyfriend's body plummeted 500 feet into the sea.

CHIRON POV

Everyone froze and watched in slow motion as Percy's body misseled into the sea, eventually hitting the surface with a sickening crack. I winced at the sound, and poor Annabeth screamed and then fainted.

PERCY POV

Ow.

** So, did you like it? Huh, huh, huh? Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! What's up? Don't you LOVE Saturday? FREE! :) Anyway, I'm working on all of my stories, and already posted for The Princess and the Wanted, so check that out! :) Anyway, here is your chapter, so enjoy! Also, thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are the best! **

ANNABETH POV 

I woke up with a throbbing headache, and reached over for Percy, but I felt air. I immediately shot up in the bed, and looked around. I wasn't in bed with Percy, I was in the hospital. Where was Percy?! Then, it all came back to me in a blur, hurting my head, but my heart worse.

"No..." I whispered. "Percy!"

People looked at me, and seeing that I was awake, ran over to me. I saw a few worried faces, and others sentimental and full of pity.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Thalia asked in a whisper. I looked at her. Her eyes were red, hair everywhere, and face pale, gaunt, and skinny. She looked broken, like someone sucked the air and heart straight out of her.

"No. Percy, di-did they find him?"

"No, not yet. But it's not official!" Thalia added quickly, then tears formed in her eyes. "Excuse me." She whispered, and ran away. We all stared after her. She was so strong, and now fragile. That's exactly how I felt, yet I was too shocked to cry. I simply stood up, and walked to his cabin.

Will tried to stop me. "You may not be ready, yet. Annabeth, you have to come back to the hospital."

"I don't have to do anything. I only listen to Percy from now on."

He looked shocked. "But Percy's not here."

I stared straight at him. "Not yet. But his disappearance is not official, right? He will be here soon." I said, though I felt I was convincing myself. I looked at Will, the shock and worry in his eyes, but they weren't Percy's eyes._ Percy._

Then, I burst into tears, unable to stop them.

PERCY POV

_Where am I? _I went to move, but even thinking about moving hurt really bad. I opened my eyes, though, with not much pain, and saw I was in a cave. _What? _I looked around with my eyes. I was lying on the sand, looks like I was at the bottom of the ocean. Somehow all my body parts, down to my fingers and toes, were in tact. Oh... I wouldn't be hurt bodily. I remember I used to much energy; so I would be physically destroyed. _Even better! Yay! _It would probably take forever to heal so I could move, but I can't just get up and tell the camp I'll be gone. My eyelids started to get heavier. Even doing this, thinking, is draining. I sighed, closed my eyes, and surrendered to sleep.

ANNABETH POV

It's been a week. A _week. _I tried to be happy, I really tried to be, but I just couldn't. Everytime I wanted to, I heard Percy's laugh, saw the twinkle in his eyes, saw him. Saw him happy, safe. Then I cried all over again.

The war has been over for about a few days now, after Percy destroyed Oceanus, his armies crumbled a week after. Since then, Percy has been the main focus. Poseidon and everyone else who can breathe underwater has been looking for him non-stop, but it's been a few days now, and some are getting aggravated. Only thoughs who didn't know Percy. The rest have been searching near and far, but with no prevail. Everyone was very antsy and worried. The camp was literally pulling out each others hair. We all hated it, because we couldn't breathe underwater, so we couldn't do anything about it.

Thalia broke me out of my thoughts. "Hey. You okay?"

I looked not at her, but straight ahead. "No. You?"

"No. I feel so, so _useless. _I hate it. I am going to kill Kelp Head if- no. WHEN he comes home." Even though she was looking at me, she seemed to be trying to convince herself. I sighed.

"He will. He has to. We-we were going to be the first demi-gods to get married, have a life. Now, now I may be another demi-god with a broken heart and dead boyfriend!" I was crying hard now. "Why did Percy have to be the hero again? Why-why did he have to save us? I need him..." I stopped talking because I was crying to hard. Thalia started rubbing my back and saying soothing words, but it didn't work. I needed Percy.

Then, all of the sudden, a naiad ran into the camp yelling, making me and Thalia jump up. What if...

**Did you like the chapter? Huh? Is Percy found? Why is there a naiad in camp? PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Now, after you read this you may hate my guts, but don't fret! EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY. Enjoy! **

ANNABETH POV

I HATE THE WORLD. I crumpled the paper and screamed bloody murder right in the poor delivery naiad's face. I picked him up and judu flipped him, still screaming. Then, Chiron tried to stop me when I yelled in his face.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, OLD MAN?! HUH?! NOTHING! YOU HAVE NO HEART! YOU SEE THESE HERO'S DIE AND DISSPEAR AND DO NOTHING! LEAVE ME **ALONE!" **I stormed off leaving a shocked camp and a crumpled letter.

THALIA POV

I looked at the crumpled piece of paper as if it was full of poison. If it made Annabeth act like that, it must be awful. Like, really awful. I prayed to my dad a mile an hour as Chiron picked it up, and opened it. He read it to the still shocked camp with a watery voice.

"Attention: we are sorry to inform you, Annabeth Chase, that your boyfriend has been declared lost in battle. We are very sorry and if you have any questions please contact Poseidon with you local mist. Than- thank you..." He looked down, tears now in his eyes.

I processed what it said. Percy, no no NO! I burst into tears and ran out of the room crying. I soon ran into Annabeth, who was in the training arena. Her eyes were as sharp as her dagger, and she was breathing hard. She was destroying the same dummy to a pulp, then moved to the next one. I stopped crying and watched her. The poor girl. She turned toward me and whispered.

"Why? Why does the world hate me?" Then we both burst into tears.

**I am very sorry it is so short, but I have to go somewhere now. Please review. DON'T WORRY. EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY! :) Please don't flame my chapter, thanks. LOVE YOU ALL! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! NOOO IT'S SUNDAY! MONDAY IS COMING! I hate school. A couple quick thank you's to these AWESOME PEOPLE! **

**Abby- Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Allen R.- I know waiting is hard, but don't worry. I need to work up to the moment. Sorry! :)**

**Guest- Thank you for reviewing and I liked Percy's 'ow' too. It seemed appropriate. **

**Goddess of Dark Flame (Love the name btw)- thank you very much for reviewing, it means a lot! :)**

**Mythomagic101- You I have to say are really funny and know how to make an author feel great! I love your reviews, thank you So much!**

**Seaweed brain's wise girl- thank you for reviewing and I hate cliffies too, but love writing them! Sorry, and you are really nice, thank you. **

**Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase- Thank you, it means a lot when you said that. I really appreciated it!**

**PercyJacksonfan4life- I would like to thank you for your review, it was very nice of you.**

**LoverOfArchery123- thank you! :)**

**elliefs- thanks! :)**

**Daughterofathena- thank you very much! :)**

**Guest- you are super nice and supportive, thank you very much**

**XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX- I know this is a bit late, but thank you for faving and I loved your comments! :)**

**To everyone else who reviewed thank you! I love reviews, they make me feel really special. I really appreciate it, everyone! Love you all and please review! :)**

PERCY POV

I opened my eyes and moved my head with no pain at all. Yes! The water must be healing my body! Awesome. Now, if I could only move... nope. Cannot feel my legs or arms yet. Damn. I'm stuck here. I looked around. _Where am I? _Well, it's pitch black, I can't sense much life around, and if I wasn't son of Poseidon I wouldn't see the cave because of the darkness and also would've died by now, because I can sense TONS of pressure. I guess I'm pretty deep.

I sighed, and stared at the cave ceiling. _Annabeth. _I wondered how she was doing. I hoped she was okay. She probably was, already with a new boyfriend. I hoped so. As much as it hurt to think she was with another man, I hoped she was happy.

ANNABETH POV

I was NOT happy. I was sitting there, in the same depressed state. I hated today. I HATED TODAY. Everyone's been avoiding me, like usual, but now they were not within a mile radius. Ever since Percy was missing, I have been able to do normal activities, yet I was a little grumpy. Now, though, I was in so much pain it hurt. I hated suddenly everything. Even _books. _Yeah. And why today? Well, I'll tell you why. One day, one day that hurt to breathe. One day everyone sulked. The one day I now hated and loved, August 18th. Percy was turning 17 today. And yet, was gone. Off the face of the earth. GONE. I yelled as I struck a nearby tree to bits. Nothing should deserve to be happy and live today. I was now furious, and stormed off to the ocean.

THALIA POV

I watched in horror at my best friend- well, sort of best friend, as she ripped a tree to bits. I mean, ever since Percy left we have all seen a change in Annabeth's behavior, a BIG one, but not like this. I mean, she's threatened and yelled, everyday she was like an Ares child on their bad day- which are AWFUL to let you know, but she was never this bad. To be fair it was Percy's birthday, but I was worried about my friend. I mean, for example, yesterday she was talking to some kid, and he nodded, that's it, nodded, and she lost it. She started yelling at how nobody listened to her and nodded her off until she walked away, and even almost punched the guy had I not shocked her a bit into place. Yet I can't keep shocking her back. I looked at her storming off to the ocean, and hesitated. Nobody knew what she did there, for everyone left her alone when she went to the ocean, but I was curious, and followed her.

She sat on a rock, and looked at the water. She stared out at the sea for 10 minutes, and I was about to give up and leave, when she started talking. I pushed my ear closer and listened.

"Percy, I need you. Everyone's scared of me. I've been yelling, screaming, and carrying on. I need you to come back, okay? Please." She was crying now. "I'm so sorry. I've taken advantage of you, I didn't even say goodbye. I was the worst girlfriend ever, and now the worst person. So that's it. I have a feeling you- you won't come back, so I'm saying goodbye, now. Not permanent. Temporary. Okay? I love you, so, so much, but I'm letting go. I can't stand hope, it's mean. Instead I'm giving up. So that's it Percy. Just- just take this not as goodbye, but temporary. That's all. A Temporary Goodbye."

**Please review! Thanks all. I know, depressing, but I wanted to create feeling. So, love it? Hate it?(hopefully not) Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all, I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys are awesome, and I love you all! :) **

**And... the reviews made me almost jump out of my seat with happiness. I mean, I take it as a big deal, because I try my best on my stories, and when you AWESOME people review like you did last night, it just makes me so happy to know that it's paying off. Seriously. I love all of you people SO SO MUCH! Thank you all! :) **

THALIA POV

I almost cried. Right there, in my bush hiding spot. I almost ran and hugged her and told her not to give up, yet I stayed. Because somewhere in my heart I knew she was right. He isn't coming back. He won't ever be, and I hate it. I sighed quietly and got up, walking away so she could have some peace. I certainly knew she needed it.

Walking into camp I recalled the time I first met him, when he saved me from being a tree, when he helped me. Oh. And the capture the flag fields, where we almost killed each other. I cracked a smile at that. Also, during the war, when he was always looking around worried about everyone else but himself. I sighed. He didn't deserve it. He, of all people, got killed though, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I walked into my cabin, and shut off the lights. I'll turn in early, and maybe get my mind off things for a bit.

PERCY POV

I woke up, sat up, and rubbed my eyes. Wait- SAT UP?! I looked down at myself, in sitting position, and almost cried. I could get out of this hell hole soon, and see Annabeth!

Sitting up I recalled all the times we spent together. The time where we first met, and she told me I drooled after my mom just died. She was not the sympathetic type. I smiled thinking about her. She always held in her feelings, yet I could tell when she was hurting. Her eyes gave it all away, every time. I lay back down to not strain myself and thought all about her. Everything we've done, everything we've been through. And there I lay, in the middle of nowhere, thinking all about her.

ANNABETH POV

I got up from my spot on the sand, and walked into camp, head down. I wanted to show defeat to the camp. That's it. I quit trying to be tough, because I'm not. When it comes to Percy, I was as easy to break as a cracker. The camp immediately took and understood the message and Silena ran up to me, hugging me. And I cried into her. I was officially alone. Even though I had the camp, I would never fully be happy anymore. I felt like I lost my family, and though these people are nice and comforting, all I want is my seaweed brain back. I looked down and started walking to the Big House. I had something to do there. Opening the door, I took a shaky breath.

"I am sorry, Chiron. I did not mean what I said. Of course you care. You were doing nothing wrong, it was me. I guess this whole thing is eating me whole, and I can't do anything about it."

He looked at me with sympathy. "Come here." Was all he said, but I got the message. I ran into his arms, and hugged him. I did not cry, for I didn't have anymore tears left. It felt good, though. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, to brown holes full of knowledge.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He nodded and I walked away, out of the Big House and toward the Athena cabin. Then, a girl about 10 handed me an envelope. I took it gingerly and held it out. Oh Gods. What did it say? Percy? No, no. I looked at it, and finally opened it.

Annabeth Chase

We are mourning the loss of a dear friend of ours, a brother, family, Percy Jackson, at Olympus tomorrow 3 o' clock. Please come and share the good memories and bad, and participate in the burning of this hero's shroud. Thank you, and we look forward to seeing you there.

The Gods.

_Annabeth, I know this is hard for you, as it is for all of us, but I would really appreciate it if you came for if not me, my son. Thank you. _

_Poseidon_

I looked at the invitation, shocked, when Thalia came up to me.

"You going?" She asked, invitation in hand.

"Yeah. You?"

She nodded, and we took hands, squeezing each others hard. Then, walking, we went to find some blue clothes, nothing more or less for Seaweed Brain.

**Hey! Sad, right? I know. Don't worry though, it's gonna get better! Anyway, thank you so much And REVIEW! :) Love you all! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sam99 here. I appreciated all of the positive feedback from everyone, and you know I would put Percy back, but that would be too soon. Don't worry! You'll get your share of Percabeth in this chapter. Please enjoy and review! Thanks! :)**

ANNABETH

I walked into the Throne Room at Olympus where everyone sat for the ceremony. I looked around and saw some pretty depressing things. In the middle of the throne room was a Golden table, with Percy's shroud placed across it. Over the table with the shroud was a hanging board, with tons of pictures as Percy as a young boy all to now. To the left of the table was another long table with multiple items on it, such as the minotaur horn, his camp-half blood T-shirt and necklace, and a box made of leather, big enough to hold a ring. I walked a few shaky steps toward the table, and picked up the box. It had my name carved into the leather, with an owl carved in next to it. _Tyson's work._

I opened the box, and saw a beautiful ring, that said _promise_ in the middle carved into a gray moonstone for my eyes. Then, it had a golden owl on one side and a golden trident on the other side. The ring was silver and carved into the inside the ring was _'__I know, I'm awesome. - Your Seaweed Brain :)' _I would laugh if it wasn't so depressing. I managed to hold in my sobs as I slipped on the ring. It fit perfectly, and for the first time, I smiled. It was a watery smile, but it still counts. Right?

Sally came up behind me and hugged me. She was wearing the blue dress that Percy loved with blue shoes and a green scarf. The kind of green like Percy's eyes.

"I like your scarf." I said, once we pulled away.

She gave me a wavering smile. "I like your sweatshirt."

I looked down. I was wearing blue jeans, Percy's blue sweatshirt, and blue converse. I thanked her as Zeus came down into his throne. As the rest of the Gods appeared, me and Sally sat down. Poseidon arrived last, breathing heavy.

"I checked again... he's still..." His voice was hoarse and heartbroken. You could tell he was searching the oceans bellowing Percy's name. Plus, his eyes were red, which means he was recently crying as well.

Sally walked up to him and hugged him. You could tell Paul was jealous, but when she stopped hugging Poseidon, she sat back next to him. I almost grinned. I could feel the smirk radiating off of Paul's face.

Zeus coughed. "Well, if we are ready, we shall start by giving speeches about this young hero. Everybody may participate, and though you don't have to, it is greatly encouraged. Who is to go first?"

Sally stood shakily. "I-I'll go." she walked up to the pedestal and sighed, taking out a sheet of paper.

"Percy. My little boy. You grew up so fast, so soon, and too quickly. I could remember the beginning, with you and only a few teeth in the bathtub, and you spraying water everywhere. You didn't know you were doing it, but you loved it. I didn't love it, though, for then I would be soaked. Yet once, when you were 6, you came up to me after bath time, and hugged me. You sa- you said "I love you, mommy, and you deserve a better son who doesn't spray everywhere. I'm sorry." And I remember, as you pulled away, I was completely dry. Then, on your first day of school, you came home crying because you were on the playground and saw a man with one eye, following you. Watching you. I almost died, right then. My little boy, only 6, and he is already having problems. Then you would come home crying about how all the other kids could read and you couldn't, and they called you names. I felt awful. Yet one day you came home and said, "Mommy, there is no need to worry. You know why? I saw in a dream that I had an angel in a bathing suit who sprayed the bullies. He looked very strong and had my eyes!" I remember laughing as you ranted about the angel. Then, at 4th grade, you came home and walked right by me, shutting the door to your bedroom. You didn't come out the next day for school, and I was worried. Then I walked in to see what was happening and you had a book open, in fact, the book was full of drawings you drew of every strange thing you encountered. Including the cyclops. When you showed me these I wanted to cry, yet I held it in for you. I felt so bad, for your eyes looked lost, confused, and scared. Finally, when I was captured by Hades, you came all that way and managed to somehow get to me, save me, and still get everyone home alive. I was never more proud until the great war was over, and you turned down the gods offer. Then I was beaming, because I knew that you, and only you, would do something so heroic in my mind. You are, and always will be, my little hero, my little boy, my little fish, and I love you, Percy."

I had tears streaming down my face and I was clutching my ring so ferociously I thought it might break. Sally was crying, and everyone had tears in their eyes. Well, not Ares. Then a voice came from the back of the room.

"I'll go."

We all turn to see Nico, with red and puffy eyes and a scorched invitation in his hand. He walked up to the stand and cleared his voice. "Percy, you are an idiot. You were probably the biggest one I've ever met. You would jump in front of the nastiest things, take the blow, and still somehow survived. Nobody knew you like I did, though. You were a mess. Inside, you were a wreck. You would always go to the ocean by yourself and cry. I saw you from the shadows. You'd cry about the stress. You didn't know what else to do, all the expectation was killing you. One time I walked out and showed myself, thinking I would get beat up, yet you welcomed me. We cried together. Almost every night. You told me your reasons, mine to you. You cried about the expectation, the world, Annabeth and her expectations, evil, and your dreams. I knew this was going to happen, and so did you. Yet you did it anyway to save us all. You were and are my role model. You are closer to me than Bianca and will always be a brother to me. You showed me that crying is not weak, it's strong. You showed me that girls and impossible no matter how long you date them, you showed me that death is something we all have to live with. You- you were the first person to tell me that you loved me as family, and I'll miss you to death, bro. See you on the other side." With that he let out a small sob and walked to the back of the room.

Everyone was awestruck. Percy cried? Over me... and wait...

"He- He KNEW this was going to happen?!" I screamed, bringing everyone to look at Nico.

He nodded. "He wouldn't tell me until the last night after... your... um, fight. He told me he probably won't come back, and to watch after the camp for the time he is gone. I- I thought it was one of thoughs normal war things, so I hugged him and said goodbye, but I could read his eyes and he knew what was going to happen. Yet instead of running from it, like a normal person would do, he embraced it, and let it happen."

His word echoed through the room. Poseidon, me, and Sally looked down, guilty that we didn't notice and cursing him for going through with it. I sighed and looked down. Standing up, I made my way to the podium. Everyone looked at me, with shocked expressions.

"I- I wanted to start by saying sorry. I am so, so sorry. I took advantage of you toward the end, and didn't treat you like you deserved. I threw around your feelings and let my pride get the best of me. I didn't even get to say goodbye to you. In fact, my last words to you were along the lines of I hate you. Now, quite frankly, I hate myself. I hate how everyone looks at me with pity, even though I don't deserve it, I hate how I treated you, I hate how I acted. I would give anything to see you again, Seaweed Brain. I-I miss you _so much. _You kept me grounded. I could tell you anything and you wouldn't judge me. Without you I'm moody, mean, snappy, and depressed. I can't stand it. I love you, so much, and I need you. More than you know. I need your kisses, your hugs, your voice. I need the jokes you tell that are so stupid they end up making me laugh. I need your stupid smirk, your dumb look when you don't know something, or the dazed out look you get when I talk about architecture. I need to see you walking in Camp half -blood, with all you friends surrounding you, laughing. I need you to be the only one who can beat me in a sword fight, to be the one to make me kiss you when you do beat me. I need you to go on quests with me because your the only one who knows I am scared, the one to catch me when I fall, to keep me warm, and to kill all the spiders. I need you to throw me in the water and to always make sure I'm safe. I need you to be there, always, and I need you to propose to me someday, and someday marry me. I need you to be the one I say 'I do' too, I need my kids to have your eyes, and your smirk. I need to be able to get older without fear of monsters because I'll always have you. I need you and everything you do, and everything we planned. We were going to be the non- depressed couple with children and a life, and now your gone. Without a trace, leaving me hopeless. I need you Percy, not want, need you. I love you, Seaweed Brain, and I can make the list longer, but I know if you were here you'd only let me get to 5 before you'd tell me to shut up. I just hope that wherever you are you are happy, because you deserve it. Your my hero, and always will be Seaweed Brain. I love you." By the time I finished I was whispering and crying. I had to say it, and now that I did it felt a little better. I sighed and stepped off the pedestal.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. Everyone shared a bit, along with Apollo's heart- warming poem, 'You are almost as cool as me.' Finally, it was time to go home, but none of us had the heart to burn his shroud, so we left it there.

Me and Thalia got in the same seat for the ride home. It was late and I was exhausted and upset. Thalia leaned her head on my shoulder and was soon asleep, and in no time, I was too.

**Sorry if it sucked... I rushed a bit because I've been busy. It might not have been my best chapter, but please don't flame me, thanks. Please review and I love you all! :):)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! I hear you guys were looking forward to this, huh? Well, your comments made me feel great and I thank you all. So, I will get into the chapter now and quit blabbing. REVIEW!**

PERCY POV

I woke up to a shrimp sucking on my face. I glared at it. _What are you doing? _It looked back at me, well, if shrimp can look, and stared. _I am sorry, My Lord, but I was sent by Poseidon._ My heart started racing. They found me! _Really? Where is he?_ The shrimp got up. _The kingdom is- _Then a huge fish came and swallowed the shrimp, swimming away. WHAT?! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. **(Sorry for the language, but imagine how you would be feeling right now!) **Why does this always happen to me?!

I sighed and got up, slowly standing up, supporting myself on a rock, part of the cave. I smiled. Someday I'll see Annabeth again, and be able to stand without this rock. The second one was not much of a goal, but I liked it. I casually started to let go, but my legs immediately gave out. Nobody was around so I yelled, just for fun,

"Man down, man down! Men let's get this amazingly hot Percy Jackson to shore, shall we? Yes, and then we can have him make out with his girlfriend and also eat something! Wouldn't that be great?"

I slumped in the sand, a bit confused. The water should heal me. I don't get it. It's almost like somebodies holding me back... wait...

ANNABETH POV

I smiled as I ran my fingers across the frame, the frame holding my past, and hopefully my future. No. Stop being hopeful. You are NOT going to be like May Castellen and wait around for years being a crazy old bat next door. I can picture it now...

_A mother looked at her son. "what?" She asked. _

_He looked at her. "Who lives in that house?" She glanced nervously at the house across the street. "Oh. There lives crazy old Annabeth. She waits everyday for her lost love to come home."_

"_How is that bad, mommy?"_

"_She has been waiting for almost 70 years."_

I shuddered. That can't be me. I looked back at the frame, the picture. I sighed and turned it upside down.

"Goodbye Percy. I love you." I whispered, leaving me and the seaweed brain dancing by the waves in the past. Yet as I walked out, I looked back, heartbroken. I ran and picked it back up, hugging it to my chest, crying. _So much for being brave. _

"I- I'm sorry Percy, I didn't mean it! I would be a crazy bat any day for you..." and as I held the picture, I thought, _Who cares? May was nice, anyway._

THALIA POV

Annabeth is going bonkers. I swear, if Seaweed brain doesn't come back soon, she will unravel all her common sense, and be like May. I shudder. _May._

**Hey guys! If you liked it say so and I will post another chapter tonight. Thanks and review to tell me if you want another chapter tonight! Thanks.**

**Sam99**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! I am SO SO sorry about last night, my computer went completely haywire before I could update, and it didn't work until now. I am a bit disappointed, though. I mean, 60, yes, 60 whole people are following this story, and I am very happy, yet also upset. Only 5-6 people, out of all 60 reviewed. Please. It will take not even a minute of your time. I would, though , like to thank the 5-6 people though for reviewing yesterday...**

**Awesomel- Your comments are really appreciated, thank you.**

**Allen r.- I know you are the, like, biggest Percabeth fan ever, and I am so sorry to keep you waiting, but this story will not contain much Percabeth until later. I am only at 11 chapters and this story is about Annabeth and Percy's feelings without each other, and how they reunite, but I can't do that too early. I promise, though, in the future there will be so much fluff it will make up for it. And I would also like to thank you for your imput!**

**Guest- Hey, there are many guests, but the one that reviewed, thank you! :)**

**TeamValdezForever- Don't worry, it will make more sense in this chapter. Sorry if they are confusing! :) **

**BeautifulMystery23- your comments are always so heartwarming and kind, I love them. I wanted to say thank you so much! :) PS sorry about the delay in chapter, STUPID COMPUTER!**

**Goddess of the Dark Flame- I wanted to thank you most of all, for you have always been with me and supporting me from the start. I love your reviews and you are the BEST! :) :)**

**To everyone else who did review in the past, thank you SO SO SO much. I love each and every one of you, even If you don't review! :) **

ANNABETH POV

I woke up to bright lights and fresh air. I looked around, realizing I was sideways on the sand in an unknown place. Where am I? Oh, this is a dream. I look around and see nothing. Then, a body. In the water. I would've screamed if I could. Then I got up to see who it was, and hoping it was Percy. The body was still, then it jerked up, scaring me, a creepy smile plastered to her face.

"Hello, Annabeth. I've been waiting."

PERCY POV

I was standing? I WAS STANDING! YES! Victory! Now, to see where I am. I used my water powers, and even though it hurt, I got up and used it anyway.

"Huh." I said aloud. "I am in the Marina Trench. The deepest part of the ocean. Now I get it! The Marina Trench doesn't mix with my fathers powers, so he probably couldn't find me because of that!"

The shrimp nearby looked at me like I was nuts. _You know there is nobody there but us, right? _Asked one. I scowled. _Yes, I know... _

I wish someone was here, though. Preferably Annabeth. Just to say, 'Hey, I'm alive. Yeah, the boy you forgot about probably? Here!' I hoped she was safe and happy, she deserved it. Then, I took another step, and was feeling great, until all of the sudden my knees buckled and my eyes rolled back into my head.

THALIA POV

Something is _not right. _Annabeth is still in Percy's bed, and has been sleeping for 14 hours! I hope she is okay. This morning I was walking and saw her, face down on his bed. It was 8, then, so I thought she was just sleeping in late, but then I came by at 12 and she was still in the same position. I mean, even if you were sleeping, you still would move a little, right? So I took her to the Apollo kids.

Some suggest coma, unconscious, and others she just had a freak sleep thing. I hope it is just the freak one, and not a coma or she is unconscious for no reason. I look down at her on the bad, her face motionless and emotionless, and I couldn't help but think something was really wrong...

**So did you like it? Should I keep it with the evil people or just forget it all together and only focus on the basic healing of percy and suffering of Annabeth? Please please review people. Thanks all and love you people! :) Sorry for the short chapter, but I have midterms tomorrow. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! Thank you all for voting! So, here's the votes... **

I like the idea of both, so as long as

you have them reunite soon, I like the

idea of an evil force battling them both together, not separate. PERCABETH AND EVIL!

7 » 46%

I ONLY WANT PERCABETH! No stupid evil person shall uncover themselves! NOTHING MUST GET IN THE WAY!

3 » 20%

I would love to have just percabeth, please; it is a bit better I believe, thank you. (Now, I hope all crazy percabeth people like me choose the other instead, because if you love them as much as I do, you're going bonkers.)

2 » 13%

KEEP THE STORY THE SAME BECAUSE IT'S PERFECTTTTTTTT! It's just the way I like it and I trust Sam99 will put in the reuniting at a perfect time.

2 » 13%

I would like how the story is so far, it is most intriguing.

1 » 6%

**So, I am going with Percabeth and evil, which I was doing anyway. Don't worry for all you people who voted for all percabeth, I will def have enough. I SWEAR. There is no need to worry or get upset. Trust me. Alright, here is your chapter!**

ANNABETH POV

I stood frozen.

"Who- who are you?" I heard myself ask.

"_I am your worst nightmare! You know why? I know where your Percy is, darling..." _I shook and was terrified, until I woke up; screaming. Silena and Thalia ran in, and immediately tried to comfort me.

"Thalia- it was awful! So, so creepy. And Percy!" I wailed, starting to cry. She held me as Silena rubbed my back.

"It's okay. We'll find him, alright? We will. I promise." I shook my head, looking at her gratefully.

"I-I'm sorry, guys, I woke you. I guess I'm just scared. Without- _him _I feel lost. Where could he be?! Where is my Seaweed Brain?" I whispered. I looked at the cabin walls full of the pictures of me and Percy, smiling and laughing.

They filled me with dread and hope. I stared at them I felt happy, yet hopeless at the same time. I hated it. I was so close to kissing them or ripping them to shreds.

Thalia saw my eyes go to the pictures. "Hey, don't worry he will turn up!"

Silena looked at me. "Yeah. I know it hurts, but it's true. He is The Percy Jackson. If anyone can get through this, it's him."

I smiled and nodded, though in the inside I knew they were just as clueless as me. I looked at the Percy's pillow, and longed for not his pillow, but him. Where is my seaweed brain?

THALIA POV

Why the hell did I just promise that?! I don't have any idea where he is, or could be. I mean, I don't even know if he is alive! I shook my head. Annabeth fell asleep again about 20 minutes later, and she acted fine, but I knew we only had a few more days before she lost it. We needed to find him or she'll end up dying.

I walked back to Zeus's cabin, after bidding Silena goodbye, and lay on the bed. I looked at the clock. 4:15 AM. Ughh... So early! I took my earplugs and listened to the music vibrate my ears. I smiled as I thought of Annabeth 5 months ago, with Percy still here.

_Come on, Kelp head, please? _I thought, as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

PERCY POV

I stretched and got up, breathing in the fresh air- wait fresh air? I looked around. I'm on land? I'M ON LAND! YES! I jumped up and down, but then my knees collapsed. Damn. I guess the shore washed me up. How long have I been out for the water to take me all the way up to land? I fell asleep about 4 months out from when I left CHB, and I checked my watch. No way. I have been out for a month? That's impossible. How- you know what, I'm on land, and alive, so lets not question my weird good luck, shall we?

I got up and dusted myself off. I still looked muscular, yet you could count every single bone in my body. I felt very weak out of water, since the only thing keeping me without food for that long was the water. I needed to eat, but where am I? I looked around, not seeing what I wanted to, though.

Oh, yay. 5 huge hellhounds decided to join the party! I uncapped riptide, yet they didn't go after me. I looked confused, until all of the sudden Nico popped out of the shadows.

"P-Percy? Is that you?"

I looked down at myself again. "I think." Was my smart-ass answer.

He tackled me with a hug. "Dude-"

"Uhh... Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"RUN."

**OOOO! A cliffy! BUT ANNABETH WILL SEE PERCY SOON! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! So so happy. I'm high on Percabeth! Anyway, review, please don't flame, and tell me if you want a chapter tomorrow! :) Love you all!**

**Sam99**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! You guys are great. I just wanted to say thank you all for reviewing, you made me feel so happy! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and say if you want another soon because I am very busy and I want to know if it's worth it. Thanks all and here is your chapter! :)**

ANNABETH POV

I am hanging by a single thinning thread. I am hanging onto life. Everything I do, say, feel is Percy. No matter what I can't stop thinking of him. I am going crazy. I am holding on as much as possible, but I can't. I want to give in. Without Percy, why do I try? I mean, with him when I got like this he would be the only one I told. He was the only one that saw me cry, throw a tantrum, and knew all about me. Now after 5 months of keeping every emotion locked in because he is not there to tell, I'm dying. This Temporary Goodbye is starting to feel permanent.

NICO POV

One moment I am looking in amazement at my cousin, who somehow defeated Oceanus single-handedly, then we are running from something worse than a Drakon. How does this happen? I looked back at it; still running. That was my mistake. I tripped. Percy turned around, looking at me with concern.

"Go, Percy! Leave me! Save yourself!" I yelled. I must say so myself, I am very good at being dramatic. I even outstretched my hand and everything. It was great. Except I was the one on the ground, not the one nodding and running away. Great, Percy. Now's the time you come back and claim you could never leave your cousin! Ughh... Shit. Here it comes. I brace myself.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?! NICO DIANGELO, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Thalia came running over to me, and jumped on me. She gave me the biggest hug ever, shocking me down to my bones, from not just the electricity. After I recover, I decide to give a smart, impressive answer.

"Uh... places. You know... things to do, people to see?" I said, cursing myself. Smooth, Nico. You couldn't have sounded more DUMB. Congrats! You earned the I AM A DUMBASS AWARD! YAY! And the crowd goes wild...

Thalia then gets off me, and helps me up. "We will talk about this later!" I was about to groan, when she smirks. "Shall we go kill a Kelp Head?"

I bow, relieved. "I shall be honored, Thalia Grace. Lead the way." I reply, and we run after that betrayer, laughing. Somehow, yes. Laughing. And it feels great to laugh again.

PERCY POV

"OW! Dammit, Thalia! What the hades?" I said, holding my electrocuted shoulder while running. I was running from a crazed Thalia and determined Nico. Great. I really had it in for me this time. Then, I felt sick. My knees buckled, and I fell face first in the dirt, heaving up nothing. I would love to say heaving up my lunch, but I didn't even eat.

"Percy!" I hear Thalia yell. She runs up to my curled up shaking body. "Oh gods, are you okay?"

I slowly nod, and try to get up, yet fail. Ugh. I felt as helpless as when I was in the ocean.

"Thalia, can you get me some food? I probably am throwing up because I didn't eat in a while."

She nods, relieved that I am not dying or anything. Right?

"Come on, Kelp Head. Camp is less then a mile from here. Let's go."

I look confused. "Really? I don't remember this place."

"Yeah, usually the Artemis and her hunters hang here, so we stay away from this general area."

I frown. "Well, how come I didn't know where it is?"

She laughed. "Because, you would go straight here any chance you would get, that's why."

I smile. "Probably. Now come on, help me up. After I eat, you may hug me and tell me how much you love and missed me."

She nods. "Uh-huh. Sure. Nico, get his other arm."

He frowns. "I'm not really feeling it. Maybe some other ti-"

"NICO. DI. ANGELO. You will get over here. Now. Right?"

He looked terrified of Thalia. I mean, who wouldn't be? "Yup! Just, just what I was about to do! How did you know? Heh..."

She rolled her eyes, and I got up with a lot of support. I felt weaker by the moment. What's happening to me?

LINE BREAK-WLIJNFKDJGHJHKRWJKHlsghfjkgh jkslgyreowhgjlshrgGFHGDFHHPH JKHTKJFH

I kept drifting off into unconscious land as they dragged me. I felt my eyes shut again, and my feet drag even more, when Thalia stopped, and I fell face first onto the ground. I was so tired, though, I didn't even open my eyes. I was asleep for a few minutes, face first in dirt, and lost the world for a moment.

"PERCY!" Thalia yelled in my ear. I managed to open my eyes to slits. I grunted, and closed my eyes again. It hurt to open them. She pulled me up and forced me to look at her, even with my head bobbing up and down like a... I don't know. I just wanted to sleep!

"Percy, you have to stay awake, okay? We can't have you fall asleep in the middle of the forest." She said, a bit softer.

Then I heard her mumble to Nico something I barely caught. "What if he doesn't make it? When he falls asleep, his heart slows down a lot. Nico, he might not make it! What if- what if he dies before he gets to camp?! Annabeth will crumble!"

At the mention of Annabeth, I opened my eyes, barely. It was all my body could handle, but she was worth it.

Then I slur, "Let's go..."

THALIA POV

Kelp head was really scaring me. He was trying so hard to fight sleep/death, but his body was shutting down. I felt so bad for him. He couldn't even keep his head up or eye open, but his feet managed to move the slightest bit, so I knew he was trying. What happened? One second he was running and laughing, next dying? I don't get it. Oh well, at the rate we are going we may make it, and the Apollo kids can hopefully fix him. Right? Please, Gods, help Kelp Head. I can't loose him. Not again.

ANNABETH POV

"Percy?" I hear out my window, then a bunch of yelling. I don't even use the ladder down my bunk, and I am out the door. Could that really be my seaweed brain?

**Anyway, that's it. I know, sorry to do that to you, but if you review I will update ASAP. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed before, and I love you all! :):)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody. I just wanted to say thank you. Again. I was looking at other stories, with more followers than mine, more chapters, and more fav's, but they only had about 10 reviews per chapter. Mine, my 14th chapter, had more than 20 reviews. And nice reviews. Can you believe it? I knew I was lucky, but this feels like I am on top of THE WORLD. And it's because of all of you! Plus, you were all super super super understanding, it means so much to me. Really. I love you all, I mean, I must have the best followers EVER. Seriously. You guys are probably the best people and I am so thankful. Now, not to torture you much longer, I have your chapter!**

PERCY POV

I woke up with a throbbing headache, but I felt a lot better. I looked up and saw I was still being dragged by Thalia and Nico to camp. I must have passed out a bit on the way. I let go of Thalia and Nico and held on to a branch. Thalia gasped. Then she jumped on me, her hands around my neck and buried her head in my shoulder. It hurt, but I didn't show it. She pulled back and looked up at me.

"Thank Gods you were okay! I thought- we thought you were dead!"

I was confused. "Why?"

Nico hugged me as Thalia looked up at me. "Because you stopped _breathing. _I mean, Percy, you were _dead." _Then I saw the tears overflowing out of here eyes.

I pulled her into a hug again, and she sobbed lightly. "Hey, hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" I felt so bad. I made Thalia cry. How could I?

Then, she started laughing. "What?" I asked, still confused. "What's so funny?"

"You are, Kelp Head. You are." I sighed at the nickname. I missed it almost as much as Seaweed Brain, when Annabeth- oh my Gods! I Get to see Annabeth!

"Annabeth! Thalia, is she okay? How far away are we from camp? Is she there? Dating anyone else? Who? Are they serious? I bet they are... oh, gods, then me showing up would make them feel awkward. Maybe I shouldn't go see her. Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean, I could ruin her relationship!" I start to turn around when Nico grabbed my wrist and pulled me to face him.

"No, half a mile, yes, yes, Percy Jackson, yes, this was not a bad idea, IDIOT." He said, and I looked at him.

I looked at him and started to smile. "You mean... she still likes me?"

Thalia and Nico both looked at me in disbelief. "No." Thalia said. My heart felt like it died.

"What?" I asked, soft and broken.

She grinned. "She loves you, Kelp Head, okay? And she is not good, she has been grieving over you. I mean, everyone thinks you are dead. Gone. Bye bye! She has been a wreck and you need to see her!"

I didn't know whether to smile, cry from relief, or get mad at myself for making her feel pain. "Oh Gods, really? Why? I mean, she's beautiful. She should have moved on. Why didn't she move on!"

Nico sighed again. "Yes, because she loves you, no comment, she shouldn't have moved on or you would be crushed, and because she loves you, and again, IDIOT." He said, shaking my shoulders.

I started jumping on my heels with excitement. "Well... Let's go see HER!" I was now beaming, and Thalia smiled.

"Okay, okay. Come on, cuz. Let's get you home."

ANNABETH POV

I ran outside, and, sure enough, people were completely in a circle around something. Or someone. Piper ran up to me. "PERCY IS HERE!" She screeched. I would usually hold my ears and complain, but instead I started crying. The relief was overwhelming, and all I wanted to do was finally see my Seaweed Brain.

She looked at me shocked. "Annabeth, are you-" But she didn't finish because I charged into the crowd, leaving behind dust and depression hopefully for a long time.

**I will post a new chapter tomorrow around this time as well, so don't worry. Sorry to be so mean, except I still don't know how it is going to play out yet and want to make it PERFECTTTTTTTT for all of you who have waited for so long. I want it to be flawless and touching, and I'm almost done writing it, so it will be PERFECTTTTTTTT by tomorrow. Love you all! Please review! Please do not flame. I am sorry I left you hanging, again, but I want it to be perfect. **

**Sam99**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody! You guys are awesome. Anyway, I know that you have been waiting for soooo long for them to reunite, sooo, here it is! Love you all and feel free to review! :)**

ANNABETH POV

I froze. There he was. Right in front of me. My brain died. I thought nothing but him. I couldn't move. I just stood there staring at him, a few feet away from him, with tears running down my face. His back was facing me; he didn't see me yet. I took a shaky step. Okay Annabeth, act cool. Say your sorry first and then maybe hug him. That would be reasonable. Plus, the whole camp was here. I can't kiss him in front of everyone! I wiped off my tears and poked his back. He turned around, he looked at me. His eyes, his face, his smile, his smell, his hair, and his lips all hit me hard, like a slap.

He took one look at me and smiled. It was a scared smile, though. He spoke first. "Hey, umm... about that night, I-" I didn't let him finish. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst. I grabbed his face and kissed him, long and hard. He tensed up a bit, but almost immediately melted into the kiss, and his arms snaked down and picked me up. Now, with my arms around his neck and legs around his waist, I rubbed his hair line, down his neck. He shivered. We pulled back and looked at each other. It felt like there was nobody but us; green and grey. I immediately burst into tears of relief and happiness. The biggest weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I buried my head into his chest. I clung to him so hard, I swear not even Zeus could pull me off.

I whispered into his chest while crying. "Percy, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it, what I said. I took advantage of you and everyone and it fell apart and without you made me realize how much I needed you and I thought you were dead and I was going crazy and it hurt so bad and-"

He chuckled and shushed me, but when he pulled away to look at my face, he was tearing up. I stroked his cheek and looked him full blown in his amazing eyes. "I missed you so much, Percy. I love you." I whispered. When I said that the tears in his eyes let loose and streamed down his face. He pulled me in again, and I buried my face into his chest.

"Thank you" He whispered back, and I smiled. A full blown, big amazing smile. For the first time in too long. This Temporary Goodbye was officially over.

**Review! **


	17. Prologue

**Hey all! Epilogue is below!**

PERCY POV

It's been a week since I got back, and my health returned _almost_ to normal. All of the sudden my chest started burning, badly. Damn! Here's the _almost_ part right now. I ran to the water, as my chest burned hotter, and jumped in. The water never helped the burn, but I could scream in pain without anyone knowing. It lasted for 5 minutes, and by the time it left my voice was hoarse and tears of absolute pain were clouding my vision. _It's never that bad. What's going on? _I looked down at my chest, and almost passed out. It was a bluish sick color, and my veins were visible, and black? Luckily, it only reached out to the sides of my chest, so my T-shirt covered it. When I put the shirt back on, I winced. Well, this is one of those things I am _not _telling Annabeth.

**So... do you want a sequel? If at least 15 people say yes, I will! BTW I hope you do because I love writing this and have great ideas!**

**Sam99**


	18. THANK YOU AND INFO

**Hey all! I wanted to thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, MUCH! Did you know I got 54 positive reviews?! I am so, so amazed. It's crazy. I felt so amazing, I almost cried. Heck- I still feel amazing! I swear! Anyway, I am working on the new chapter now, and ****I just wanted to say a big, big, big thank you to these people for reviewing positive feedback about my Epilogue and wanting another book. You guys are AWESOME! I will post a new chapter only to tell you the name of the book, so just read the bottom after this for info. So, I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU TO…**

FanficRulz 2/3/13 . chapter 17

Yes, do make a sequel

**Thank you for your AWESOME feedback! **** You really know how to make someone feel wanted. **

KiddyKidder 2/3/13 . chapter 17

No, i hate your writing and please do not write anymore. Jk! I love your writing and whatever you do, keep posting!

**Thank you so much! That really means a lot. Anyway, I love the name and I am also a kidder. **** Thank you so much- again! **

Ilovepurple2 2/3/13 . chapter 17

yes please

**Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot- really. **

ILOVESam99 2/3/13 . chapter 17

I love you and please make another story! I just couldn't stand it if you stopped writing!

**To tell the truth, when I read your review- I couldn't breathe for like- ever. I swear- your name made me die of FREAKING HAPPINESS! I love it! I swear, it is so nice of you to write that. You made me feel so so so amazing, it's not even funny. I love your name- a LOT and it meant so, so, so X's 10000000000000000000 much. I swear. Thank you so much, I love the review and the name. I swear, you are THE BEST. THANK YOU! **

Sophs432 2/3/13 . chapter 17

I love your writing and please make a sequel! For me?

**Of course I will write a sequel! Thank you! **

PercabethRulz 2/3/13 . chapter 17

You are an awesome writer and i do want you to make a sequel

**Wow, thank you! That is so nice of you! **** I really appreciate it. Also, LOVE the name. **

PercyLover222 2/3/13 . chapter 17

Definitely! Please make another one! Please!

**Thank you! **** That is so nice of you! I am really glad that you liked it! **

Purple10 2/3/13 . chapter 17

Yes!Yes!Yes!

**Thank you! That's really nice of you. **** I am super happy you liked it! **

Guest 1/31/13 . chapter 17

It would be cool if Percy gets muteated and can transform into a dragon or anything else

**Don't worry- What happens to Percy will be weird- trust me. Thanks so much for reviewing! You ROCK! **

Guest 1/31/13 . chapter 17

YES! YES AND YES!

**You are so AWESOME! Thank you so so so so so so so MUCH! :)**

Guest 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Make a sequal

**Thank you so much for reviewing, means a hell of a lot! :)**

Guest 1/31/13 . chapter 17

YES plEase! :)

**Thank you! You are SUPER COOL! :)**

Maddie 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Yes yes yes yes!

**Thank you very much for the enthusiasm and review- you know how to make someone feel super special. :) **

Guest 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Sequel!

**Thank you a TON for reviewing- 3**

Guest 1/31/13 . chapter 17

sequel pls

**Thanks so so much! :)**

Greekmyth91 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Yup

**I like the simple answer- and also your name. Thanks! :)**

Guest 1/31/13 . chapter 17

SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEL!

**I LOVE LOVE LOVE your review! You are super nice. Thank you for reviewing! :)**

lily 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Yes i wanr a sequal

**Thank you! :) 3**

grod44 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Yes yes hell yes

**You really know how to make someone feel great. Even though it was short- Your review was one of my fav's! :) Thanks for ALL your reviews! :)**

Guest 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Do a sequel. I love it!

:)

**Thank you! That means a LOT, trust me. :)**

Guest 1/31/13 . chapter 17

YES! Please please please!

**Thank you so so much for reviewing; It really warms my heart! :)**

PercabethandHungerGames35 2/1/13 . chapter 17

Yes make a sequel!

**Thank you for reviewing- and I LOVE your name- Go hunger games and Percabeth! LOVE IT! :)**

Rochelle287 2/1/13 . chapter 17

Yes make a sequel

**Thanks for reviewing- means a lot! :) 3**

percabethluver4evur 2/1/13 . chapter 17

dude, MAKE A SEQUEL! this isnt a valid question D

**Wow. This was probably one of my Absolute favorite reviews. Thank you so, so, so, much. You made me feel so good! I love your name, also. THANK YOU! :)**

Katie98 2/1/13 . chapter 17

YES I would lova a sequel because it's a very good story

**Thank you Katie98! That's so nice of you, and thank you for all your supportive reviews. It really warms my heart. **

TeamValdezForever 2/1/13 . chapter 17

tkssdyghflt7i;5c awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww yay! do the sequel please!

**THANK YOU! Really. Also, all your reviews were really nice and supportive and helped me a lot. Thanks! **** I LOVE your name, btw. Always Team Leo. **

Stephenlongboard 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Please write a sequel that ends in a major percybeth!

**You are probably one of my FAVORITE reviewers. You really make writing stories worthwhile, and I love it. Now, don't worry- there will be lots of Percabeth, soon. :) **

Hannahkb 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Pleaaaase do a sequel! and add a chapter here on this story if/when yo do, pleeease

**Thank you! And don't worry- to know more about the new story go down below after the reviews. Anyway, thank you super a lot! * If that makes sense... :) 3**

.9 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Yes. yes. yes. yes. If you leavin us both hanging...my friend WILL kidnap you...just saying lol.

PS-two people are writing this so this is TWO YESES

**I love you guys! You are so funny. Your joking, right...? heh... Anyway, thank you and your awesome kidnapping friend, I love your reviews- and will not leave you hanging, don't worry! 3**

okayfineethan 1/31/13 . chapter 17

make more!

**I will, don't worry. Thank you for your awesome review! :) Also, love the name. **

seaweed brain's wise girl 1/31/13 . chapter 17

BUT WHAT IS IT ABOUT SO PUT SEQUEL

**Than you for reviewing all the times you did and now. It really warms my heart and makes this as fun as it is! :)**

Piano player3 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Sequel please! This story was so good! Please do a sequel! :)

**Thank you! :) It means a LOT, trust me.**

Unicorn Blast Pop 1/31/13 . chapter 17

YEESSSS SEEQUELL PLEASEEE

**I love the enthusiasm! Thank you! I LOVE YOUR NAME, TOO. SO SO SO COOL! Thank you for the review again! :) :)**

stikenotes 1/31/13 . chapter 17

YES! MAKE A SEQUEL!

I loved this story by the way! Great work!

**Thank you! You ARE AWESOME! I loved the review, made me feel great. :) **

I am Alice Cullen 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Uh yeah sequel! That's such a huge cliffhanger! I love this story!

**Thank you! It means so so so SO much, really. Your review was another one of my fav's. Thank you SO SO SO much! :) 3**

infinity heart star lightning 1/31/13 . chapter 17

I really liked this story :3 cute ending

**Thank you! :):):):):)**

Pop55557 1/31/13 . chapter 17

I vote Sequel. Please man... I HATE Cliffhangers...

**Sorry about that, then, but I had to! :) Anyway thanks for the review, and I love the name. So cool! :)**

Percy Jackson Annabeth Chase 1/31/13 . chapter 17

My vote is yes!

If you love writing this then why shouldn't you write abother one? The final decision is yours.

**Thank you for the support, and the review. I guess I just wanted to see if people would enjoy it. I'm like Percy in a lot of ways because I love seeing others happy before myself, you know? Anyway, your review was super nice and supportive, thank you so much! **

alyaJackson 1/31/13 . chapter 17

YES! a sequal please i would like to know what'll happen to percy!

**Thank you for all your reviews, you are so sweet! Plus, I love the name… **

Gold Testament 1/31/13 . chapter 17

THIS IS AN EPILOGUE NOT A PROLOGUE! Prologues come before the very first chapter, and epilogues come at the end of a story.

**Yeah… I wrote it, sent it out, and then realized. I tried to change it as fast as I could. Oops… :)**

Theimaginenation 1/31/13 . chapter 17

go for it! if you have great ideas, make a sequel!

**Thank you for all the support- really. It means a lot, and I think I do. :):) LOVE your name, btw.**

aslongaswe'retogether123 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Please make a sequel!

your such an amazing author! i would so read another story of your if i could!

if there is a sequel to this story, i await the day that i can read it!

i really hope 14 more people say yes!

**This was one of my favorite reviews. Thank you so much for saying that! I was really hoping 15 people reviewed, too! Anyway, that was so so so super nice and your review really made my day. Thanks! **

Goddess of the Dark Flame 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yeeeeeeeeeeeeees.

**Thank you so, so, so much for all your support throughout the story, it means a TON, and I am super lucky. THANK YOU! :):) Also, I know I said this before, but I LOVE your name. :)**

CherryPanda19 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Sequel Please :D

**Thank you so, so much for your support- means a lot! Love the name, too! :)**

Ghost 77731 1/31/13 . chapter 17

. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .. . .

**I don't know if it has to do with my computer or you wrote only periods, but It showed up this way so I am just going to say thank you for reviewing? :)**

Black Night Wolf 1/31/13 . chapter 17

yes I want a sequel you can't just leave it off with a cliff hanger.

**Thank you for reviewing! Means a lot! :)**

Love-Blue-Cupcakes 1/31/13 . chapter 17

He better not turn into something like that weird black spiderman. 'Course it's up to you.

**He won't- don't worry. The poison stuff is not exactly a good thing... Also, thank you for reviewing! :)**

Muffin Russell 1/31/13 . chapter 17

SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEL! please?

xx- Muffin

**Thank you! I love the awesome energy and the name! So sweet! Thank you! :)**

Awesomel 1/31/13 . chapter 17

SEQUEL.

Awesomel

**THANK. YOU. FOR. EVERYTHING. IT. MEANS. A. LOT. :) Thank you, really. All your reviews really help me out.**

BeautifulMystery23 1/31/13 . chapter 17

I really really want a sequel! Pwetty, pwetty pwease!;D

**Thank you! :):) Means a HELL of a lot, really. :) Love the name, btw.**

Ryuga59 1/31/13 . chapter 17

i want a sequel!

**Thank you for the review! :):)**

Boomboomshark8 1/31/13 . chapter 17

good story. i wish to see a sequel

**Thank you! :) I'm glad you like it! I love writing it, too, so it makes me really happy people are enjoying it.**

KibaIno All The Way 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Yes sequel plz

**Thank you for reviewing, means a LOT. I'm glad you like it! :)**

TDog.1997 1/31/13 . chapter 17

HEEEELLLLLL YEAH!

**Wow. Just; just wow. I love your story, you are such a good Author. I cannot believe that you are reading MY stories. YAY! Really, it means a LOT that you are reading this. I am so so amazed. Anyway, Thanks for the review! :):):)**

allen r 1/31/13 . chapter 17

wtf?! just as i thought. 16 freakoing haptersof no percabeth and one freaking short chapter of it and you ask if we want a sequal? why would we?

**I am sorry that you were disappointed with the ending. I really am. This is just how I write my stories. I understand if you don't like it or want a sequel, but thank you for your feedback.**

dramaqueen1998 1/31/13 . chapter 17

YESSSSS PLEASEEE MOREEEE LOL

**Thank you for reviewing! :) I love the caps on the words, too. Makes it feel even better! :):):):):)**

R5isamazing 1/31/13 . chapter 17

YES!

**Thank you for reviewing and the positive feedback, I love it! :):):)**

elliefs 1/31/13 . chapter 17

OF COURSE WE WANT A SEQUEL!

**Thank you, it means a TON that you said that. Really. You sure know how to make someone feel loved! :)**

AwkwardGems 1/31/13 . chapter 17

This story was absolutely brilliant! SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL!

**Thank you! I love your name- again, and all your reviews were really nice and touching. It means a lot and I am so lucky. THANK YOU! :):):):):):)**

Naguse 1/31/13 . chapter 17

So now I believe this is the first review I'm writing for this story and let me tell you: every new chapter so far just made my day! It's a great idea and even better implementing!

And heck who wouldn't want a sequel!?

Keep it up ;)

**Thank you SO much! Wow. It's so nice that you wrote that! It literally made my day. I am so glad you reviewed. It really made my day. I am really happy and it means A LOT. Thanks again! :):):):):):):)**

RickRiordanRocks 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Yeeeeessss! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes yesyes!

**Thank you for all the enthusiasm! :) Wow! It means SO much! :):):) I love your name, as well, and it is SO TRUE. Anyway, THANK YOU AGAIN! :):)**

Don't touch my Seaweed Brain 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Yes. Sequel. Do it.

**Thank you for the review! :):):):):) It means a LOT. REALLY. It was super nice of you to write all the reviews you did and I hope you like the new story! :):):):)**

B.o.B Rules 1/31/13 . chapter 17

Yes, please do a sequel!

**Thank you! I love your name, btw. :):):)**

**Anyway, I hope I got you all, and just wanted to say one last THANK YOU! **

**Okay, so here is the info about the next story. Now, the title will be ****Back, But Not the Same;**** and I did not write the summary so I cannot help you with that- sorry. I usually write the summary after the prologue and the story is sorted out. Just saying. Anyway, in a few days hopefully my new story will be up, but I don't know because everything is so hectic. Anyway, if you want check my profile every other day for it, or you can follow me as an author and find it out that way. Now, I AM NOT trying to get followers, so don't think of it that way. You can un-follow me right after my book comes out, it's just to help you. So, I hope you guys like it and talk to you in a few days. THANK YOU!:):):):):):):):):):):):) LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Sam99**


End file.
